For more than 30 years the Neuroscience Training Program has provided nearly all of the graduate training in neuroscience at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. Students are able to engage in research training in faculty laboratories. The faculty in the Program have research interests that span the breadth of modern neuroscience. The Neuroscience Training Program is designed specifically to allow students to develop research independence within a structured framework. The specific aim of this application is to obtain continued support for this training. The 56 members of the training faculty in the Program are drawn from 17 departments from across the UW-Madison campus. The faculty brings an array of scientific interests and methodologies to student training, ranging from molecular genetics to whole brain imaging. Students are encouraged to combine methods learned in different laboratories in approaching their research questions, and they are advised to seek advice from several faculty members in developing and executing their research project. Due to this diversity, the training faculty set an intellectual format for students in the Program that emphasizes conceptual and highly integrative approaches to scientific endeavors. Such interaction provides a context that encourages scientific advances. The primary goal of the Program's training in neuroscience is to enable students to gain experience and knowledge through coursework, seminars, laboratory research, teaching, and community outreach. As has been customary in the Program, the selection of trainees will continue to be based principally upon prior research accomplishments and demonstrated potential for an independent research career as productive neuroscientists. The Program's goal is to attract students to neuroscience and to train them with the intellectual breadth necessary for scientific leadership.